meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Ones Mob/Chronology
October 1995: Young Ones was founded Morgause and Igraine who teamed up with Keros and Arah. Moraguse and Keros became the dominant pair. January 1996: '''Igraine gave birth to Jubulani, VYM002, VYF003 and VYF004. '''March 1996: Morgause gave birth to Morris, Stinker, VYF006 and VYM007. November 1996: Morgause was pregnant. December 1996: Morgause gave birth to Holly, VYF010 and Brambles. Janaury 1997: '''Moraguse was pregnant. '''February 1997: Morgause gave birth to Piglet, Pooh, Eeyore, Roo and VYM015. July 1997: Morgause was pregnant. Stinker left the group and joined the Vivian. August 1997: Morgause gave birth to Durnik and VYM018. Igraine, Jubulani, VYF003 and VYF004 formed the Frisky mob. October 1997: '''VYM015 was predated. Morgause was pregnant. '''November 1997: Morgause gave birth to Pippin, VYF020, VYF021 and Poppy. Keros died. Arah became the dominant male. December 1997: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''Janaury 1998: Morgause gave birth to Muppet, Dorf and Hunca Munca. May 1998: '''Morgause gave birth to VYM026. '''June 1998: Morgause was pregnant again. July 1998: '''Morgause gave birth to Venus, Javis and Merlin. '''August 1998: '''Morgause was pregnant again. She evicted Holly, Brambles, Piglet and VYF010. The females dispersed and founded Whiskers mob. '''October 1998: '''Morgause gave birth to Darwin, Presephon, one female and male pup. '''November 1998: '''Arah died. Dominant Male unknown. '''December 1998: '''Morgause and Pooh were both pregnant. '''Sometime during 1999: '''Morris, Durnik and VYM018 went roving, teamed up with Vivian females and formed de Nemesis mob. '''January 1999: Pooh gave birth to Scardey Cat, Oliver and Merlin. Morgause gave birth to Biko, Frodo and Merkina. March 1999: Hunca Munca was pregnant. April 1999: Hunca Munca gave birth to Alexi, Neil and Rik. September 1999: Morgause was pregnant. Megan died. August 1999: '''Morgause gives birth to Amadalia and Leia. '''November 1999: '''Morgause gave birth to John Boy, Jason, Jim Bob, Mary Ellen and Douglas. '''December 1999: '''Merkina was seen mating with Basil. '''February 2000: Merkina was pregnant. March 2000: '''Merkina gave birth to Niko and Ally. '''April 2000: '''Leia was pregnant. '''May 2000: Leia gave birth to Mickey Weasel. Morgause was seen mating with Basil. June 2000: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''July 2000: '''Morgause gave birth to Tom and Jerry. '''September 2000: '''Eeyore, Jarvis and Frodo were Last Seen. '''October 2000: '''Morgause gave birth to Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen and Faramir. '''November 2000: Leia died. Venus was Last Seen. February 2001: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''March 2001: '''Morgause gave birth to Jaxta, Lil Foot, Marnpar and Nanty Walsha. '''August 2001: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''September 2001: Morgause gave birth to Commodus, Maximus and Katinha. October 2001: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''November 2001: Morgause gave birth to Asterix, Getafix and Obelix. Poppy, Alexi and Faramir were evicted and Last Seen. December 2001: '''Merkina died. '''Janaury 2002: '''Tom was pregnant. '''February 2002: '''Tom gave birth to Gretta, Tilly and Sam. '''March 2002: Morgause was pregnant. Neil died. Obelix was predated. May 2002: Morgause gave birth to Alchemilla, Eddi and Leo. July 2002: Biko was Last Seen. August 2002: Morgause was pregnant. September 2002: '''Morgause gave birth to Ivory, Shakti and Veda. Tilly was predated. '''October 2002: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''November 2002: '''Morgause gave birth to Zulu, Khoi Khoi, Venda, Mia Moya and Ndebele. '''February 2003: '''Kateinha was pregnant. '''March 2003: '''Kateinha gave birth to Glufs, Himmel and Tufs. '''July 2003: Mickey Weasel and Jerry were Last Seen. October 2003: Elrond disappeared. November 2003: '''Morgause was pregnant. Jaxta, Lil' Foot, Marpnar and Kateinha were evicted and Last Seen. Sam and Alchemill went roving and were Last Seen. '''December 2003: Morgause gave birth to Grog and Spaff. Nanty Walsha and Gretta were Last Seen. February 2004: Morgause was pregnant and died. Shakti, Veda and Mia Moya were pregnant. Asterix was evicted. Aragorn went roving. March 2004: Veda gave birth to Ousik, Ahadi Habusu and Lisani. Shakti aborted and disappeared. Mia Moya lost her litter. Sprite, Aragorn, VYM061 and VYM087 went roving. . One encounter with Elveera. Veda became the dominant female. April 2004: Sprite went roving and was Last Seen. Aragorn took over as the dominant male. Aragorn, VYM087 and VYM093 went roving. One encountered with the Elveera. Zaphoda visited. Veda mated with Zaphoda. May 2004: '''One encounter with a wild group. VYM082 and an unknown visited. VYM082 visited the group and attempted to mate with Asterix, but was rejected. '''June 2004: Veda was pregnant. July 2004: Veda gave birth to Phalanges Paah, Teabag, Biltong and Tequila. August 2004: Veda died. Asterix became the dominant female. October 2004: Alexander and Einstein joined the group. Alexander became the dominant male. Staff was last seen. November 2004: '''Geto disappeared. Aragorn, Eddie, Khoi Khoi, Ndebele, Zulu, Venda and Grog formed the Commandos mob. '''December 2004: '''Getafix was Last Seen. Asterix, Maia Moya and Lisani were all pregnant. '''March 2005: Asterix aborted. Maia Moya and Lisani gave birth to a mixed litter: Lotte, Aurinko, Maja, Cube, Sepp, Louilou, Heidi and Silas. May 2005: Heidi and Louilou died. July 2005: '''Asterix was pregnant. Goblin was witness in a wild group known as the Abba and was Last Seen. '''August 2005: Asterix gave to Stitches, Philippe and Homestar Runner. Maja died. November 2005: '''Asterix was pregnant. '''December 2005: Asterix gave birth to Scrutney Gippo and Foxymoron. January 2006: '''Lisani and Maia Moya disappeared. Habusu, Teabag and Biltong left the group and joined the Elveera mob. '''March 2006: '''Cube was last seen. '''April 2006: Tequila gave birth to Shady, Weena and Bungle. Stitches and Silas were last seen. June 2006: Tequila, Phalanges Paah and Shady left the group. July 2006: Glufs left the group and joined Zappa mob. Tequila, Phalanges Paah and Shady form the PQ mob. Sepp joined Yossarian and Zarathustra, from Whiskers, to go rove at the Lazuli mob. Sapp was killed by the Lazuli males. October 2006: Asterix was pregnant. November 2006: Asterix gave birth to Axel, VYP138 and VYP139. Aurinko roved at the Whiskers and mated with Flower. December 2006: One encounter with Whiskers and Axel was adopted into Whiskers. VYP138 and VYP139 were predated. May 2007: '''Lotte was pregnant. Aurinko was Last Seen. '''June 2007: '''Lotte aborted. '''July 2007: '''Homestar Runner, Philippe and Weena went roving. '''August 2007: '''Weena and Bungle were last seen. '''September 2007: Homestar Runner left the group and joined the Aztecs. October 2007: '''Homestar Runner returned to the group. '''November 2007: Foxymoron, Asterix and Alexander died. Lotte took dominance.' '''Four wild males joined the group. Homestar Runner and Phillippe left the group. '''December 2007: '''The group went missing. '''Janaury 2008:' The little group could no longer be tracked and persumably left the monitored area. Young Ones was lost. Category:Group Histories